I'm Only Human
by JeremyRennerLover
Summary: The Avengers after New York City. Based on the amazing song "Human" by Manafest. (Includes Loki!) Ships: Clintasha, Pepperony, StevexPeggy


_A/N: I love this song_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Manafest's amazing song "Human"_

* * *

_Hey, I never said I was an angel, no_

_I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah_

_Beside myself, living in a cold cell_

_Don't shut me out_

Tony Stark sat on his bed. His life was falling apart. Sure he was a billionaire. Sure he was Iron Man. But everything was crashing down. After the New York experience he just didn't know if he could protect Pepper any more. If he had died then she would be left alone. With nothing but all of his money. That money would do nothing to comfort her. He wasn't sure if he could do it anymore. For the first time in Anthony Stark's life he was truly broken.

_Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you_

_Don't leave me stranded,_

_As I reach out my hand_

Clint was having a hard time getting over the Loki experience. He had put up a pretty good front though. Everyone believed it. Almost everyone that is. There was one person that didn't. Natasha Romanoff. She was a smart woman. They had been through so much together. She knew he was hurting. She knew he couldn't get over what he had done under Loki's control. And she was right. He shuddered as he wondered what would have happened if Loki had made him kill her. Clint knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to stand that. If he had killed Natasha he would have killed himself.

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_If you cut me I'll bleed_

_I know I cannot erase_

_Every mistake that I've made_

Natasha Romanoff was trying to be there for her teammates. But she too was taking all of this pretty roughly. Loki had killed Phil Coulson. Phil had taken her under his wing when she first came to S.H.I.E.L.D. He was the one who had helped Clint teach her to do right. But now he was gone from her life. She had a lot of red on her ledger. But Phil had been the sacrifice that had taken that red away.

_I never said I was an angel, no_

_I never said I wouldn't break down_

_But life keeps on moving_

_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Bruce Banner was the only one in the Avengers that had actually lived a normal human life before becoming part of it. Now he was working with Tony in his house. He saw his friend breaking. He really did. But he couldn't do anything about it because you know what? He was only human.

_Hey, got any grace for a failure?_

_'Cause I'm feeling like I failed you_

_Yeah, I lashed out, digging up my past_

_O, I know let you down, yeah_

_O, I'm still fighting for the future_

_Yeah, 'cause I never wanna lose you_

Loki may have been the villain in the entire thing but as he sat in a prison cell in Asgard he broke down. He had let Thor down. He had let Odin down. He had let Frigga down. His family. His real family. The only family he had ever known. He had let them down. And now he deeply regretted it.

_I'll keep on climbing_

_If you're by my side_

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_If you cut me I'll bleed_

_I know I cannot erase_

_Every mistake that I've made_

Steve Rogers may be Captain America but he was still human. He sat on his couch two weeks after New York City. His heart felt heavy. He missed Peggy. He would give almost anything to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. He missed everything about his time. Even Howard Stark. Tony just wasn't the same. He had went back to the place where he had entered with Peggy to become the super soldier. It was only an empty shop now. Steve had went to the back. The secret entrance was sealed shut. He went back into the room. He saw places in the wall where shots had hit the wooden walls. He had went to the pier where he had captured that German spy. He sat down and cried. He wanted his life back. Because really, he was only human.

_I never said I was an angel, no_

_I never said I wouldn't break down_

_But life keeps on moving_

_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I know I'm breaking your heart_

_Every storm that tears us apart_

_I know I'm to blame for all the damage_

_I've done_

Thor may be a god but he had the same emotions as a human. He felt sadness. His brother was sitting in a jail cell in Asgard. After bringing his there and staying for a while Thor had come back to Midgard. He was living there now. But he couldn't help but wish his brother had made a different decision. That way maybe he could be married to Jane and not sitting in an apartment in NYC mourning the imprisonment of his brother and best friend.

_But you know that I'm ready to take the fall_

_I never said I was angel_

_I never said I wouldn't break down_

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

_If you cut me I'll bleed_

_I know I cannot erase_

_Every mistake that I've made_

_I never said I was an angel, no_

_I never said I wouldn't break down_

_But life keeps on moving_

_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm only human_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm only human_

All of the Avengers had regrets. All of them felt broken. But they would work through it. Together they would be strong. Because that's what a team was. After all, they were only human.

* * *

_A/N: if you haven't heard this song, LOOK IT UP! It's amazing. Again "Human" by Manafest. AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
